


Moms of the Year

by SavageDarling



Series: Mildred's Middle Name is Trouble [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Ethel, Julie Hubble being the best mom, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Mildred and Ethel have been together for about a month now and Mildred wants to tell her mother. Ethel's mother is a whole other story. Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle are just there being supportive moms to Mildred and Ethel.





	1. Gotta Love Ms. Hubble

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the first in the series that's going to have multiple chapters. Just wait for some advice and love from my two faves Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle. Also, the next chapter will probably be more from Ethel's view point rather than Mildred's.

Sitting across from Ethel on her bed, Mildred keeps pulling at the gold chain around her neck. It usually hides under her dress but today Mildred has kept it in sight of those around her and worries it unnecessarily. Instead of pulling at her braids, as she usually does when she’s worried, she’s been pulling at the chain. Ethel wants to grab her hand, tell her to stop. But Mildred hasn’t asked and Ethel just isn’t willing to do it on her own. 

Two weeks ago Ms. Pentangle had come and left the entire school with quite a lot to talk about. People kept smiling at Ms. Hardbroom very weirdly and Ms. Hardbroom kept giving people detention for being distracted. 

“Mildred you must stop that or I’m going to kick you out of my room.” Ethel crosses her arms and stares Mildred down with a look no less than terrifying. 

Mildred’s eyes go wide and she mumbles out “I’m sorry” a few times before releasing the chain. 

“Where’d you even get the thing?” Ethel says the words with a slight bit of contempt in her voice. She isn’t jealous. She won’t admit to being jealous that Mildred’s hand is around the chain and not in her hand. 

Mildred smiles a bit at Ethel. “After I convinced Ms. Pentangle and Ms. Hardbroom to wear the rings Ms. Pentangle got rid of her necklace. I found it on my desk after the last time she came to visit.” She smiles at Ethel and Ethel smiles a bit back. 

All Ethel can say is “all right then.” 

Mildred takes a breath. “I’m asking you Ethel.” 

Immediately Ethel’s face brightens and she reaches out her hand, watching as Mildred intertwines their fingers together. Ethel pushes aside her notes from class and pulls Mildred towards her. They lay down together. Mildred’s head is on Ethel’s chest and Ethel’s right and Mildred’s left hand are still intertwined together. 

“I want to tell my mother,” Mildred whispers against Ethel’s chest. She feels Ethel tense beneath her. “I won’t tell her about you specifically, if you don’t want me to. But I am going to tell her that I like witches.” 

Ethel takes a steadying breath and runs her thumb over the back of Mildred’s hand a couple of times. “Tell her, Mildred. Tell her everything. I want you to. I just need you to know that I can’t tell my mother anything and I’m not sure when I’ll be able to.” 

Mildred tosses her arm over Ethel’s waist and laughs a little. “I know you can’t and I’m not asking you to. I’ve met your mother and I’m not sure I even want her to know. All I’m saying is that I want my mother to know.” Mildred looks up at Ethel, who’s running her hand up and down Mildred’s arm, her magic flaring here and there. “Besides, I already told Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle.” 

Ethel rolls her eyes. “And you told Felicity.”

“I had to Ethel, she’s our friend,” Mildred grins a little at the way Ethel’s eyebrows scrunch together in irritation. 

“She’s your friend.”

“No,” Mildred says still smiling. “She’s our friend.” 

“And you told Maud and Enid didn’t you?” Ethel looks rather tired now and she’s still running her hand up and down Mildred’s arm. 

“I didn’t have to,” Mildred says. “Not really at least.” 

“I might tell Esmeralda and maybe Sybil.” Ethel barely even whispers the words but they’re so close Mildred hears the words anyway, loud and clear. 

Mildred sits up then, Ethel quickly following. “I don’t want you to do something you don’t wanna do Ethel. That wasn’t my intention here.” 

Ethel grabs both of Mildred’s hands between her own. “You should know me well enough by now that no one can make me do something I don’t want to do, not even you Mildred.”

Mildred looks down at their intertwined fingers. “Okay then,” she sighs. “I’m going to go tell my mother now, it’s mirror time.” 

Mildred places a small kiss on Ethel’s cheek before leaving. When she finally gets into the room to talk to her mother she’s deadly nervous. When her mother pops up in the mirror she tries to give her biggest smile but it falters and her mother looks slightly worried.

“Oh Millie, is everything all right?” Her mother is sitting there wringing a dishtowel between her hands. 

“I’ve got something to tell you mum,” Mildred says the words slowly and quietly. 

Her mother smiles at her, “don’t stress so much sweetheart. Whatever it is it’ll be fine.” 

“I’m in love,” Mildred spits the words out quickly, glancing anywhere but at the mirror. 

Ms. Hubble’s eyebrows shoot up, “Now what’s that. Who are you in love with?”

Mildred takes a deep breath, worrying one of her braids between her hands, and says “Ethel.” 

Mildred waits for a response, keeps glancing at her mother who isn’t saying anything, and takes a few more deep breaths. Finally her mother responds, “And what’s the problem?”

Mildred stops touching her hair, puts her hands in her lap, pulls her eyebrows together, and asks “What?” 

“Well,” Ms. Hubble responds, “You just seem so worried about being in love with Ethel and I want to know what’s the problem.”

Mildred can’t help it as a smile spreads across her face. “You mean you don’t care that I might like witches.” 

Ms. Hubble smiles, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “Millie, all that I care about is that you’re happy. Are you happy?”

Mildred smiles and it’s all teeth. “Oh mom I’m so happy. I’m dating Ethel now and I told Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle who are together by the way. And I told Enid and Maud and Felicity and they’re so happy for me and I just can’t stop smiling mum.”

“Oh Millie I’m so happy for you,” Ms. Hubble starts before looking somewhat more serious and saying, “But if she ever hurts you I won’t hesitate to protect you.” 

“Oh mum,” Mildred says. “I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t care what you think you can do,” her mother says. “How did Ethel’s parents take the news?”

Mildred’s smile falls a bit. “She isn’t going to tell them.”

“You shouldn’t date someone who’s ashamed of you Mildred, no matter who it is,” Ms. Hubble says.

Mildred sighs, “It’s not like that mum. She isn’t ashamed of me she’s just afraid of what her parents might do.” 

“I’m sorry Millie,” her mother whispers, “I had no idea.” 

“It’s okay mum,” Mildred smiles a bit bigger then. “I love you and I can’t wait to see you again.” 

They talk for a little while longer, about Mildred’s classes, Ms. Pentangle and Ms. Hardbroom who are totally in love, and all of Mildred’s friends. They also talk about her mother’s job and Mildred’s aunt and grandmother. They talk about the girl from a month ago who’d called Millie that word and who is suspended now. Then Mildred goes, says she has to get back to Ethel and her mother gives her that look before saying goodbye. 

Mildred looks around for Ethel. She looks in both their rooms and can’t find her and decides to look in the dining hall, she isn’t’ there either. So she checks the potions lab. When she opens the door she doesn’t find Ethel, instead she finds Ms. Hardbroom. 

“Oh I’m sorry Ms. Hardbroom. I was just looking for Ethel,” she says. 

Ms. Hardbroom looks up from her desk, back rigid, and says, “Well she isn’t here is she.” 

Mildred looks down at her feet and says, “I guess not.” 

“Well then, is there something that you wish to discuss?” Ms. Hardbroom’s eyebrows are raised up almost to her hairline. 

Mildred tilts her head and says, “Well I just told my mum that I’m dating Ethel and I’m quite happy. I just wanted to thank you for everything over the last couple of weeks Ms. Hardbroom.” 

Ms. Hardbroom’s eyes are as big as Mildred’s ever seen them. “That’s nice Mildred Hubble. You should go find Ethel now.” 

Mildred smiles at Ms. Hardbroom and turns to leave. She stops and turns back to say, “I know you aren’t my biggest fan or Ethel’s but I’d appreciate it if you could watch out for Ethel. She’s really stressed and worried.” 

“I cannot promise you anything Mildred. However, I will converse with Ms. Pentangle about this later,” Ms. Hardbroom says the words slowly, her face relaxing ever so slightly. 

Mildred perks up at this, “Is Ms. Pentangle here?”

“I’m not going to answer that question Mildred,” Ms. Hardbroom says, her eyes now pulled together to glare at Mildred. 

“Oh,” Mildred says before thinking on what Ms. Hardbroom is saying. “Ohhhhh,” Mildred says again. “Tell her I said hi please.” Then Mildred is running off to go find Ethel.


	2. Really Millie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred is STILL looking for Ethel and Ethel has some big news. Also, god bless Sybil. More about Ms. Pentangle and Ms.Hardbroom in the last chapter, I promise!

Mildred still can't find Ethel anywhere when she leaves Ms. Hardbroom's classroom so she goes and waits in Ethel's room. She doesn't mean to but she falls asleep at some point curled up on top of Ethel's bed. She is slightly groggy when she hears the door open and she sits bolt upright. The lights are still on and Ethel is standing in the doorway, staring at her. 

She swears Ethel is smiling, with that look on her face she has to be smiling. The closer to Mildred that Ethel gets the more she can see her smile. Then Ethel is sitting across from Mildred and Mildred barely gets out a, "Where have you been," before Ethel throws her arms around Mildred. 

Ethel takes a breath and her body shakes. "I told them." The words tickle against Mildred's neck. She pulls back and sees the tear tracks on Ethel's face. 

She brushes a thumb across Ethel's cheek and says, "Oh Ethel. I'm sorry." 

But Ethel just shakes her head and says, "No, no, no. Don't be sorry. Mildred, they hugged me."

Mildred tilts her head in confusion. "What?" is all she can think to ask.

Ethel tries to speak but something akin to a sob makes its way up instead and she takes a deep breath before starting. "They hugged me Mildred. I told them everything. Everything, and they hugged me and told me they loved me."

Mildred smiles at the way Ethel's face seems so free. She places dozens of kisses all over Ethel's face before pulling her back into another hug and laying down with Ethel in her arms. They stay that way for what feels like hours. With Ethel wrapped up in Mildred's arms. 

She never wants to leave this moment, this spot, or this person ever. But then a knock comes at the door and Esmeralda walks in with Sybil in tow. Third year Sybil who is really starting to grow into her own little person before all of their eyes. It amazes Mildred how wonderful Ethel's sisters are, how great they are. 

Ethel and Mildred sit up quickly and Ethel tries to put on an air of composure. Emphasis on the word tries. She's the happiest she's been in as long as she can remember, maybe ever, and Mildred's holding her, holding her hand and it's all just to much for her to even be realistic about keeping her composure. 

Sybil runs around Esmeralda and throws herself into Mildred's arms. "Oh Mildred! You're the best you know. Just the very, very best and I can't believe you're dating Ethel and you're in love and OH MY WITCH. Can I be a bridesmaid at the wedding? When is the wedding-"

"Sybil stop it," Esme tries to scold her but her face shows she isn't that serious. "They're barely dating. They aren't thinking about marriage."

"Speak for yourself," Mildred says as she and Sybil giggle. "I'm already planning our wedding. You and Sybil will be Ethel's bridesmaids and Maud and Enid and Felicity will be mine. And Tabby can be the ring bearer!" 

Ethel gives her that look and suddenly everyone is laughing as Ethel says, "There is no instance in which I will allow your cat to be the ring bearer at our wedding. You'll have to find someone else to marry in that case." 

Mildred raises an eyebrow at that and throws back, "Guess I will cause Tabby is an important part of my family." 

Ethel glares as her lips curl up into a smile, "You wouldn't dare find someone else to marry."

"You're right," Mildred says, still smiling. "I wouldn't find someone else to marry. I'll just have to convince you that Tabby would be a good ring bearer."

"He'd be a terrible ring bearer," Sybil says through fits of giggles. 

Mildred huffs, "Well, I'd train him before the actual wedding which shouldn't be for a couple more years."

Sybil rolls her eyes and sits on the edge of the bed across from Ethel and Mildred. Esme stands behind her. Esme takes a breath and says, "I just want the two of you to know that we support you and we love you both. Plus we've both agreed that we won't breath a word of this to Mother or Father." Esme says the last part while staring intently at Sybil.

Sybil straightens her back and says, "Even though I hate the idea of lying I promise I won't tell them either." She pulls her fingers across her lips as if zipping them shut and says, "Not a word. I promise." 

Without warning Ethel jumps forward and pulls them three of them into a hug with her. Mildred squished up under her arm, Sybil's hip hitting hers, and Esme awkwardly standing while the rest of them sit. 

They laugh and talk and cry and hug for another hour before Sybil and Esme have to turn in for bed. Mildred's decided she just isn't going back to her bed tonight. They lay back down again and stay in silence for some time before Ethel whispers, "Did you mean it?"

Mildred racks her brain before coming up blank and saying, "Did I mean what?"

Ethel looks up at her, something that almost looks like hope is twinkling in her eyes. "Did you mean it when you said you wanted to marry me?"

Mildred looks down at Ethel and rests her hand against Ethel's cheek. "I used to hate even being in the same room as you Ethel, but something changed. I don't know what but something. I love you, you know and I meant every word I said."

"Every word?"

"Every word."

Ethel's lips form a thin smile before she says, "Does that mean you actually want your cat as our ring bearer because I'm just afraid that's unacceptable."

"Too late," Mildred says. "It's happening and I mean you chose to have a future where you marry me."

A smirk plays across Ethel's face. "Who said I wanted to marry you?"

Mildred smirks back at her and says. "Well if you want it that way I better go back to my own room and sleep alone rather than with someone who doesn't even want to marry me back."

She goes to get up but Ethel grips her waist tight and whispers, "Hold on, I didn't say I didn't want to marry you. I might who knows." Mildred can feel her smile even if she isn't looking at it. 

Ethel yawns then and Mildred says, "You should get some sleep now. It has been a long day."

Ethel doesn't even argue with Mildred. She just moves her fingers so the covers are over them and says, "You should get some sleep too. We've both had a long day." She barely finishes the sentence before she's out like a light. Mildred tries to stay awake. Tries to watch the way Ethel's face doesn't relax all the way, not even in sleep. Tries to memorize the way Ethel's hands make fists against her dress. But it isn't long before the exhaustion of the day catches up with her and she's just as gone as Ethel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will update soon and just remember I love and appreciate all your comments and feedback!


	3. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fine. Everything should be fine, but then someone comes for a visit and all the happiness drains from Ethel's face.

When Mildred wakes up with Ethel in her arms she can't do anything but smile as big as she's ever smiled. She's staring and Ethel is waking up, her eyes blinking slowly. Mildred presses a kiss to Ethel's forehead when they're broken out of the reverie by a knock at the door. Ethel's eyes shoot wide and Mildred puts a finger to her lip, shushing whatever words might come from Ethel's mouth.

"Ethel, honey? Are you awake?" Mildred doesn't recognize the voice but Ethel does. Her eyes go wide and her breathing goes a bit haywire. 

Mildred realizes who the woman is before she has to be told. She presses another kiss to Ethel's forehead and proceeds to hide in Ethel's wardrobe. Once the door is closed Ethel takes a loud, deep breath before saying, "Come in, Mother." 

Mildred watches through the slit in the door of the wardrobe. "I didn't receive a mirror call from either you or your sisters yesterday. I'm quite worried." 

She watches the way Ethel straightens her hair in a ponytail behind her shoulders. Ethel practically bites the words in her mothers direction. "Shouldn't you be asking Esmeralda? Now that she's back at school you should be spending all your time on her." 

Her mother sighs and lowers herself gracefully down onto the edge of Ethel's bed. "Well I did talk to Esmeralda but I couldn't get a thing out of her." She says it like it is an imposition on her and it makes Mildred's magic crackle a bit at her fingertips, the way Ethel's does a lot. 

She half wants to throw open the wardrobe and shout at Mrs. Hallow. She doesn't. Ethel doesn't even give her a chance to do it. "I apologize. I should have realizes you wouldn't have come to me first," she says. 

"Oh don't be like that Ethel." 

"I'm simply stating facts mother. It is what you taught me to do." Mildred really, really wants to kiss Ethel like this. Wants to know what it's like kissing an Ethel that isn't mad at her for once. 

Ethel's mother sighs. Says, "I just want you to tell me what is going on. I know whatever the other girls aren't telling me has to be about you. You're the one who didn't eve try and mirror me."

Mildred hates her. She decides that right away- not to say she hadn't already hated her a bit for the whole Ms. Cackle debacle and for just not being a great mother to Ethel in general. She hates that she doesn't even realize sometimes how lucky she is to have a mom so loving and caring and free with her. She hates that she takes that for granted. 

Ethel's face is much calmer than Mildred would have expected it to be. She seems rather cold, distant. Like she couldn't care less. Mildred knows better than that. She feels like she's going to do something stupid in a few moments.

"Let us not pretend to care about each other." Ethel checkmates her mother and Mildred's eyes go wide at the realization of what Ethel might just do. 

"Don't you speak to me like that Ethel Hallow," is all her mother can muster under the circumstances. Ethel stands up from where she's been sitting next to her mother. 

"Why do you really care Mother? I mean after all the years of everything why do you care now? Why can't you just let me be?" Ethel's steaming now. Like literal steam is coming off the top of her head and Mildred has to admit she's a little afraid- also a little something else but she won't dwell on that now. 

"It is my job Ethel." Mrs. Hallow practically huffs. "I am your mother after all."

And Ethel can't hold her tongue any longer and says, "And you've done a damn fine job up until this point haven't you, Mother?" 

Her mother audibly gasps and raises a hand to her chest. "What in the Witch's Code gave you the idea that you could talk to me that way?" 

"You did," Ethel retorts, her voice low and rough. "You did mother, that's who."

"I did no such thing young lady. Now you apologize and tell me about what's been going on this instant." It's an order. Mildred has never been too good at following direct ones, but usually Ethel is pretty good in that area. If you tell Ethel to do something there's a high chance she'll do it. 

Mildred still hates that she's right. Ethel turns slowly and says, rather cooly, "I do apologize Mother in harming your ego.I do regret to inform you that I have nothing that I wish to tell you at the moment." 

Mrs. Hallow looks rather unamused at the whole thing and proceeds to ask "What do you mean there's nothing that you 'wish' to tell me? Either you don't have anything to tell or you tell me now." It's another direct order.

But this time Ethel doesn't falter, doesn't budge an inch when she says "I have nothing that I wish for you to know Mother." 

It takes Ethel's mother all of three guesses to get to the general idea of what it is exactly Ethel isn't telling her and Ethel's face is what gives her away.First her mother suggests something about her grades but Ethel rolls her eyes at that. She isn't bad in school, quite the contrary. Then Mrs. Hallow suggests something with Esmeralda or Sybil saying that maybe Ethel's just covering for them. Again, Ethel's face is what gives her secret away. She can't help the disdain from creeping onto her face. So finally, and much to the dismay of both Ethel and Mildred, her mother settles on dating. 

"If it isn't school or your sisters you must not wish to tell me about a secret someone." It's a broad statement, even from Ethel's mom, but Ethel's eyes shift ever so slightly and her body stiffens even more. "So you are dating someone."

It feels like it should be a question but it comes out as more of a statement. "I have nothing that I wish for you to know about Mother." It's the only response Ethel gives her, and has given her up until this point recently. 

Her mother eyes her and Mildred eyes them both, worried. Mrs. Hallow uncrosses her legs and crosses them the other way. "Oh don't be silly dear I have no problem with you dating at all. Now tell me who the bloke is so I can be sure I approve." Mildred can practically feel the life being sucked right out of Ethel's face. 

"Mother no more on the topic please. I have schoolwork to be doing and friends to be catching up with." Mildred thinks she probably means her and doesn't even take offense to the way that Ethel just referred to her as 'friends.' 

"Oh tell me it isn't that Kieran Bartholomew boy. He was always trouble, the whole family is. You should let me set you up on a date with the Winslow's son, Samuel. He's a very respectable boy and they're a very respectable family. Why didn't you just tell me you were interested in dating? I would have saved you the hassle of finding a date on your own. I would have picked one out for you." Mildred suspects Mrs. Hallow could go on for much longer but thankfully Ethel raises her hand. 

"I understand you want to help Mother," Ethel takes a steadying breath, "but I don't want your help, at all."

Her mother looks taken a back a second before shaking her head, standing, walking over towards Ethel, and saying "Now dear. I do believe that I know what's best for my daughter."

Ethel's fingers crackle and spark with magic that Mildred knows Ethel can't control. "Do you!" Ethel bellows out and her mother almost jumps back. 

"I do," she whispers. 

Ethel takes a steadying breath. "Do you even know what my favorite class is?" Ethel asks her mother who opens and closes her mouth several times before not responding. "That's what I thought Mother. So don't ever act as if you know how I should be living my life. You should just be happy for me Mother, because I'm in love."

Mildred bites her tongue. It's such a huge thing to admit to your mother, that you're in love. She isn't sure how this will all settle down once Mrs. Hallow is gone, but Mildred thinks she'll be saying that phrase a lot more. 

"And this is the first I'm hearing about this, who is he? He better be from a respectable family. You know I won't accept anything less." The words come out very flustered and Mildred imagines that if she tried to speak at the moment she'd sound very similar for very different reasons. 

Ethel's fuming again. Her hands crackling with unrestrained magic. "You don't get a say anymore Mother," she quips.

"I do get a say. You're my daughter." Mrs. Hallow says the words rather staunchly. She's sitting on the bed, legs crossed with Ethel to the side of her and Mildred standing in the wardrobe across from the both of them. 

Ethel looks like she might barely be breathing. "Then be happy for me mother. Don't care so much who it is just be happy I'm in love." 

"Why must you be so difficult Ethel! Why can't you just be like Esmeralda." The phrase is definitely the last thing that should come out of Mrs. Hallow's mouth but it isn't. It's there on the table now. 

Ethel's face is like marble and her hands like fire. Mildred knows she should stay in the wardrobe, knows that she shouldn't do what she's about to do, but she does it anyway. "I'm not Esmeralda Mother!" It's all that Ethel gets out. She's raising her hands, her magic jumping dangerously close to hitting her mother. 

Then Mildred does the thing, the stupid thing. She jumps out of the wardrobe, in between Mrs. Hallow and Ethel, and wraps her hands around Ethel's crackling fingertips. "No, Ethel. Please don't." 

Mildred doesn't have the nerve to turn around and look at Mrs. Hallow. She just runs her hands back and forth over Ethels. She feels the magic calm, watches Ethel's eyes relax, and hears the audible sigh that escapes her lips. Ethel takes a heavy breath before resting her forehead on Mildred's. "Stupid, stupid witch," she mutters. 

Mildred laughs, "How am I a stupid witch?"

"Not you," Ethel whispers. "Me."

A throat is cleared behind them and suddenly Mildred jumps, hands still clasping Ethel's. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hallow." Mildred can barely stutter the words out. 

Mrs. Hallow looks between them. "I won't hear of it." Is all that she says and Mildred knows that the words are not directed to her at all.

"That isn't your call to make," Ethel practically spits the words at her mother's feet. 

Her mother rises, anger evident on her face. "It is my call to make as your mother." Suddenly, and without warning, Ethel's mother is grabbing a hold of her upper arm with a vice grip. Ethel looks like she's on the brink of tears which means her mothers grip must be very painful. 

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Mildred shouts at Mrs. Hallow, though the words don't even seem to reach her.

"I will not have my daughter putting the Hallow name to shame by being with a witch! No less a Hubble witch." Ethel and Mildred are both ready to throw down with a very adult, ver strong witch. Mildred for physical reasons and Ethel, well Ethel just doesn't like anyone badmouthing Mildred-except occasionally herself.

They don't get the chance though because suddenly there's a swish of pink and Ms. Pentangle is standing there, between the girls and Mrs. Hallow and she's yanking her away from being anywhere near Ethel or Mildred. She purrs out the words, "Lay another finger on those girls and you'll be sorry you ever even met me Mrs. Hallow." Another warning that Mildred would definitely obey at the moment. She thinks that Ethel's mom should probably also listen too. 

"Unhand me you modern fool. You know absolutely nothing about what is going on here." Mrs. Hallow says the words indignantly and Mildred must admit she might be right. Ms. Pentangle can't possibly know everything that is going on at the moment. 

Still, Ms. Pentangle doesn't let up. "Why don't you take a look at your daughter and tell me who's the one who doesn't know what's going on?" She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at Mrs. Hallow and releases her grip on her arm. 

Mrs. Hallow does look. Just barely, but enough to see that she has caused pain in her child, enough to see that maybe she's in some trouble here, and enough to see that she's fighting a losing battle-whether she wants to quit or not, she must. 

"I'm going now. We shall discuss this matter later." It's all that Mrs. Hallow says and then she's transferred to who knows where.

A very stunned Mildred, a very upset Ethel, and a very frazzled Ms. Pentangle are left behind. Mrs. Pentangle smooths back a few strands of hair and turns to the girls. "Would you care for a cup of tea?" She asks.

Ethel doesn't responds so Mildred says, "I think we could both do with that Ms. Pentangle." 

She smiles at the both of them before saying, "All righty then. Let's go," and before Mildred knows it they're standing in the middle of what she imagines must be Ms. Hardbroom's quarters. She's certain that she's right when she turns and finds Ms. Hardbroom perched on the edge of a chair next to the fireplace. There's a couch there too and before anyone has time to process what's happening Mildred and Ethel have been ushered onto the couch by Ms. Pentangle. 

Ms. Hardbroom stares her down and Mildred really does believe she's had just enough of people staring at her for just one day. "Yes, Ms. Hardbroom?" She doesn't mean for the question to come out so exasperated, but it does. 

Ms. Hardbroom arches an eyebrow at her and then glances at Ethel, who is now curled into Mildred, hands still clasped together. "I simply wish to ask if the two of you were alright, but after seeing you I've got my answer to that one."

Mildred furrows her eyebrows together. "And what would that answer be?" She returns back.

"You are doing just fine Mildred and Ethel, Ethel is coping." She's doing that thing again where she draws on the end of her words and her sentences. Mildred is starting to get used to the way it sounds when it isn't filled with disdain or anger. When it just sounds tired. 

Mildred stares her down a bit before Ms. Pentangle brings them all tea. It tastes like honey and Mildred loves it. Ethel seems to like it also, or at least she likes the amount that Mildred forces her to drink. They sit for a while. Mildred stares at Ms. Hardbroom, Ms. Hardbroom stares at Ms. Pentangle, and Ms. Pentangle stares at Ethel and Mildred. Ethel cries and cries into Mildred's sleeve.

It feels like hours later when they're all okay to talk. Ethel sits up rather abruptly, as if from a reverie, and wipes away the tears from her eyes. She attempts to wipe the tears from Mildred's sleeve but it's of no use. "Don't worry bout it Ethel," is all Mildred can whisper at first.

"If you're all okay, then remember you must go back to your respective rooms at some point today." The way that Mrs. Hardbroom lingers on the word respective makes Mildred think she knows more than she's letting on. 

"Why don't you girls take a nap while Ms. Hardbroom and I discuss some things." Ms. Pentangle isn't asking them and honestly Mildred and Ethel are in no state to fight her. So Mildred shakes her head okay in response and pulls Ethel down to lay on the couch with her. Ethel is out instantly and Mildred isn't far behind. 

When Mildred wakes up, hours later, the sun is getting lower in the sky. It has to be after five already. Ethel is still sound asleep against her chest and Mildred doesn't dare move, barely even squints open her eyes when she hears voices close by. She realizes its Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle so she pretends to be asleep a bit longer so she can hear what it is they're saying. 

"I understand Pippa, but you must believe me when I say I can't do more." Mildred can see them through the slits in her eyes standing over by the bathroom door, away from the girls and the door to the bedroom. 

"Hecate you weren't there." Ms. Pentangle is whispering the words like they'll sting when they come out. 

There is silence for a moment and Mildred widens her eyes slightly to see what's going on. Ms. Hardbroom has pulled Ms. Pentangle into a hug and she's running her fingers through Ms. Pentangle's hair. "I believe you Pipsqueak and I'm sorry. I should have been there, not you." 

"It's over now and I did what I wanted to do Hecate. I do not need to be protected." They pull apart from each other and Ms. Hardbroom gives her a look Mildred's never seen on her face before. 

"You wouldn't have been the one who needed protecting if she'd laid so much as a finger on you. I'd have done terrible things to her Pippa, terrible things which I promised myself I'd never do." She says the words like she's afraid of them and Mildred thinks thats probably true. Ms. Hardbroom sometimes seems afraid of her own strength. 

Ms. Pentangle takes Ms. Hardbroom's face between her hands and Mildred swears she brushes away a few tears. "You listen to me Hecate Hardbroom or I swear on the Witch's Code I won't ever marry you." That gets Ms. Hardbroom's attention real quick. "The things you do to protect me and to protect the students here at Cackle's are not terrible things. They are things that show how much you love and care for others and how strong you are as a witch. That is all." 

Mildred is still watching when Ms. Pentangle places a kiss on each of Ms.Hardbroom's tear stained cheeks and proceeds to kiss her on the lips, which is totally freaking Mildred out. So she closes her eyes and lets the wave of sleep overcome her. They can deal with everything tomorrow.


	4. Mom Hardbroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and Ethel have a much needed discussion amongst themselves and with Ms. Pentangle and Ms. Hardbroom. Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle also have a much needed conversation and Mrs. Hallow will be dealt with. Ms. Hardbroom will make sure of that.

Mildred wakes up lazily again what she thinks is an hour later, the sun is setting now but still light comes in through the window. She blinks a few times to gather her surroundings. Ms. Pentangle and Ms. Hardbroom are nowhere in site and Ethel has curled herself against the opposite side of the couch. Mildred takes the time to stand and stretch her limbs.

Mildred takes the time to search around the room a moment. It’s dark and it isn’t that she’d expected something lighter but it feels warm somehow. Mildred’s always known Ms. Hardbroom to live up to her name, but the room exudes warmth and for once she doesn’t think it has anything to do with Ms. Pentangle. However, the pink tea cup set, the pink coat hung on a post of the bed, the purple throw blanket, and the pink robe are definitely her doing. No matter how much Ms. Hardbroom changes Mildred thinks she’ll probably never like the color pink for herself. 

It feels like an invasion of privacy and guilt is creeping its way into Mildred’s chest when Ms. Pentangle speaks behind her, “It’s very dark isn’t it?”

Mildred almost jumps and turns to face Ms. Pentangle who stands by the door, tray of food in hand. “No, not at all.” Mildred says lightly. 

“What were you thinking then?” Ms. Pentangle asks her.

Mildred glances around the room, sees Ethel still asleep, and says “I was thinking it was warmer than I’d expected.” 

Ms. Pentangle sets the food down on the table in front of the couch and walks a few steps to Mildred, “Oh Mildred, aren’t we just so lucky to have you and your big heart in our lives.” 

Mildred blushes as Ms. Pentangle pulls her into a hug. “I dunno. I think we’re all pretty lucky to have you and Ms. Hardbroom.”

They stay in the hug for a moment longer and Mildred doesn’t even realize she’s crying until she watches the drop stain Ms. Pentangle’s dress. She pulls back and wipes at her eyes and Ms. Pentangle sighs. “Oh Mildred Hubble. Tell me how I can fix this.” 

Mildred smiles a bit and says, “I don’t know myself Ms. Pentangle. I just know that I wanted to be able to do something when Mrs. Hallow put her hand on Ethel. I think she hurt her and I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t do a single thing to help her and I wanted to so bad.” 

Ms. Pentangle puts a hand under Mildred’s face and tilts it up. “You listen to me Mildred, I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure Ethel’s okay. Don’t worry about it Mildred.” 

Mildred smiles at the reassurance but continues speaking nonetheless. She does not notice Ms. Hardbroom standing at the door until after she’s finished. “I know you want to help Ms. Pentangle, but it isn’t just the physical stuff. Even if Ms. Hallow never hurt her like that again she’d still hurt her in other ways. She tears her down, all the time and I’m not sure how to piece Ethel back together. What if I can’t? What if she’s always broken and I can’t do anything about it? I want to help her and I don’t know how.” 

Ms. Hardbroom shuts the door then, loudly enough to wake Ethel and to make Mildred and Ms. Pentangle face the door. “They’ll be no need to worry anymore about Ms. Hallow. With what you’ve both told me it should not take much to convince the Council that she is unfit to be a mother to Ethel if she continues such behavior. I will not stand to have the weight of this fight put on the shoulder of two fifteen year old girls. Ms. Pentangle and I have everything under control.”

Mildred wants to say she doesn’t look like she’s got everything under control. Her face is practically burning and she keeps moving her fingers very rigidly, like she’s afraid of what will happen if she moves them too fast or to much. She thinks better of it and whispers a small, “Thank you so much Ms. Hardbroom.” 

Mildred rushes forward without thought and wraps her arms around Ms. Hardbroom who goes rigid at the sign of affection she’s so unused to. Mildred just holds tighter and says, “I can never thank you enough for all the help you’ve given us.” 

Ms. Hardbroom places a single hand on Mildred’s shoulder, lightly. “Mildred Hubble. You continue to surprise me.” 

“I want to apologize to you all for any inconvenience my family has caused you. I also want to thank you for helping me and Mildred get away from my mother but I don’t want you to help me any longer.” Mildred steps away from Ms. Hardbroom and the three of them turn to face Ethel. 

“You don’t mean that Ethel,” Mildred says.

“My mother is my problem, you three should not have to worry about her.” Ethel says back. 

Mildred storms over and stands directly in front of Ethel. Ms. Pentangle goes to say something but Ms. Hardbroom shakes her head and the two adults stay quiet. “No.” Mildred says. 

“No? Ethel quips back. “You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do Mildred.”

“So what?” Mildred asks, face red and heart pounding in her ears. “You’ll just go back to her? What if she lays her hand on you again?”

“I can handle it Mildred,” Ethel almost shouts.

Mildred straightens and takes a heavy breath before saying, “What if she lays her hand on me, Ethel? What if your mother came for me? What would you do then?”  
Ethel starts crying, puts her hands on Mildred’s arms, and says, “I would hurt her right back. I wouldn’t even hesitate. I’d never let her near you again.”

Mildred pulls on Ethel until she has her arms wrapped tightly around the other girls back. Mildred runs her hands up and down and says, “Then tell me why you’re any different. Why should I matter more than you? Cause I don’t Ethel. I don’t matter more. I matter just as much as you do but not more.” 

Ethel is still crying silent tears when she whispers, “I can handle it, I can handle her.”

“No,” Mildred says back. “No you can’t.” Mildred pulls back and wipes the tears off of Ethel’s face. “Let them help you Ethel, please.” 

Mildred turns to face Ms. Pentangle and Ms. Hardbroom and smiles at them. She leads Ethel out of the room then still crying, grabs a sandwich on the way out for both of them. Fainting from no food will not help either of them. 

It’s hours later, when Ethel is asleep and fed and Mildred is walking back to Ms. Hardbroom’s room to thank them, when she hears a conversation not meant for her ears. 

She’s standing at the door, hand poised to knock, when she hears voices. 

“Hecate Hardbroom you stop that right now.”

“I don’t care what happens. I will not allow Mrs. Hallow anywhere near that child even if I have to take her in myself.”

“Don’t say things you don’t mean Hecate. I want to protect that girl just as much as you do but we can’t be sure the Council will protect Ethel in these circumstances. We just can’t.” 

Mildred hears shuffling, imagines Ms. Pentangle has moved to put arms around Ms. Hardbroom. The voices are quieter now and Mildred strains to hear them. 

 

“Oh Pipsqueak, I meant every word. I do not say things I don’t mean.”

“I cannot wait to marry you, you silly woman.” 

“And when will that be happening?”

“As soon as you’re willing to marry me Hiccup. I’d marry you tonight if you wanted to marry me.”

“We still have to set up a ceremony and set a date. And I might be taking in Ethel if I have to so we must contend with that too.” 

“She’d just have to wait until Esme is at college, she’ll be legally allowed to be in charge of Ethel then if it is seen that Mrs. Hallow is an unfit mother and Esme would be a wonderful caretaker.”

“Yes but Esme will have college and her studies must not be hindered. I would take Ethel in for good Pippa, right this minute if I had to.” 

A moment passes before anyone speaks and Mildred realizes she’s holding her breath. She realizes it quietly and Ms. Pentangle speaks. “Oh Mildred was so right.”

“About what,” Ms. Hardbroom questions her.

“You’re so much warmer than people give you credit for Hecate, so much warmer. And I want to marry you three months from today.”

This must surprise Ms. Hardbroom because she doesn’t respond right away. Mildred waits with baited breath for her response. 

“Could I wear something similar to my everyday attire?” It’s all that she says.

Ms. Pentangle responds fervently. “Wear whatever you want my Hecate, just show up and I’ll be the happiest witch you’ve ever seen. You could wear the bloody drapes and I’d still be happy to see you marrying me.”

“Then it is settled. Three months from now we will have a wedding.”

Ms. Pentangle lets out a squeak and suddenly Mildred absolutely doesn’t want to know what they’re doing. Several moments later there’s a voice again. “Wait till we tell Mildred. She’ll just love it. She might even help us plan it.”

“No need to tell Mildred,” Ms. Hardbroom says and suddenly the door opens and Mildred falls flat to the ground. 

She clumsily stands back up. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to listen. I was going to knock at some point.” 

Ms. Hardbroom sits stock straight on the couch Mildred had been sleeping on hours earlier. Ms. Pentangle stands behind the couch, hands on Ms. Hardbroom’s shoulders. It’s an interesting sight to see.

“Oh Mildred don’t worry. It’s fine.” Ms. Pentangle says, smiling. 

So Mildred starts going off. She talks about the wedding, because she’s been mentally preparing it in her head for years now. She talks about who will be the ring bearers and who will be the bridesmaids and will the Great Wizard officiate? She talks for a full ten minutes before Ms. Hardbroom raises a hand and she starts talking. 

“Mildred Hubble, while I appreciate the sentiment and your persistence is undeniable, I would appreciate if you would leave my room at this time.” Mildred just shakes her head and turns.

She hesitates before turning and spouting out the words, “You’re amazing Ms. Hardbroom and you’re already like a second mom to some of us.” 

She runs then, bolts out the door and doesn’t turn around. She doesn’t see the small smile creep its way onto Ms. Hardbroom’s face. She doesn’t hear the conversation about the wedding and Ethel that continues on. She doesn’t hear when Ms. Pentangle says, “We’d make great moms Hecate, you and me."


End file.
